CODE NAME: CHANGELING
by dreams-walker
Summary: NEW!, EPISODE 3 IS EDITED AND FINALLY UP!. Before Raven, Terra or even The Titans, there were a little girl called Etain and a government's secret organization that wants its best weapon back. RaeBBOC Romance, Please R&R, No Flames!.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not owner of the TEEN TITANS rights, which belongs to DC Comics and Time Warner Company except the characters created especially for this Fanfic, the story line is mine, I don't do it to get money, is just do for my fun and yours. (Honestly, If I was the owner of TEEN TITANS rights, right now I would be surrounded of beautiful women navigating in a yacht for the Caribbean, (sigh) well never mind, play the Fic). Oh, just one more thing, English it isn't my mother language so maybe my grammar could be a little hard to read sometimes, please be understanding I'm still trying to improve and I don't have a betareader yet, so if someone are interested, please email me or tell me in your reviews.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**WARNER BROS. LOGO APPEARED IN THE LITTLE SCREEN OF YOU MIND AND FADED TO BLACK.**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS OF COLORADO.**

Two little children were running with their hands wrapped as fast as their little legs could under the protective shades of the night, one was a little skinny boy with green skin and eyes and his hair where also green but darker, his ears were pointy and a little fang leaning out from the low part of his mouth, next him a little girl looking a year younger with long black hair, white skin and deep blued eyes, and also with pointy ears, both wearing white jumpsuits, suddenly behind them an alarm went off as a series of lights where shutting on revealing a huge complex and then several alarmed voices began to be heard in the distance.

"What happened!"

"Two of the experimental subjects has escaped, send the dogs now and find them!"

The little boy clearly heard with his sensitive ears although the distance between them and the guards at the other side of the fence.

"What's happening Gar?", a worried little girl asked as she turned her face to see back her.

"Don't look back Etain!", the little boy commanded never detaching his gaze from the path before them "Just keep going!", and without said nothing more she returned her look to the front.

"Gar, I'm scare, I don't think we can do it!"

"Of course we can do it!", he said when the quickly sound of running paws reached his ears "Etain, when I change, quick climb to my back!" and without stop he shifted in a big green wolf, then the little girl did what he told and in a tight embrace wrapped herself on the now hairy back of Gar, then he increased the speed hopping this way left behind to their pursuers, they continued of this way for long time, avoiding them and hiding themselves among the dense wall of bushes and trees of the forest, then, finally after many hours of run, Gar felt that finally they had lost them and stopped in a small clear a the edge of a deep cliff, once Etain climbed down of Gar's he returned to his human shape and then fell over his knees and hands gasping for air as drops of sweat fell from his face leaving small dark dots on the ground.

"Are you OK, Gar?." The small girl asked as she knelt next him and began to rubbed his back with her little hand like trying to comfort him.

"Yea… I'm OK… just… need… air," he responded showing her a wide grin.

"I'm glad you're OK," she said returning him the same smile, then she rises and immediately scanned the ground around them. "Yes it will works," she murmured and then pulled out from under her clothes a necklace with a small blue stone and then carefully put it around her neck.

"What are you doing," asked Gar as he stood up himself and then walked towards her.

"Gar, do you remember I told that If we were able to escape I would take you with me to my home, and then we could live together forever," Gar just nodded as her cheeks turned red.

"Yea, I also remember that when you see me by first you told me that I looked like the people who live in you land and that I didn't have to live here were the people see me like a freak"

"Mmhmm, yes and I really hope you accept to come with me, because, I really like you, Gar," she said looking shyly to the ground and her cheeks more red than before.

"I-I really like you too, Etain," then was Gar's turn to blush.

"So, you'll come with me," she said with hopping voice and suddenly felt Gar's hand over her shoulder and looking up saw his smiling face.

"I'll love go with you, besides I don't have nothing why to stay here anymore," and then Etain's little face lit up and nodded.

"So we better hurry," then she closed her eyes holding the small stone on her chest, "when I'll begin I couldn't stop so don't move, OK"

"OK," then Etain started to chant with her beautiful and melodious voice in a language Gar's never heard before (A/N: I just make up the words so don't try to find any translation OK)

"Nemane, ishtame, norani noshta ashmeratmin nore nore, " then as soon she said that words a glowing circle of light appeared below them and became more and more shiny with every word, "Ahslare nori nori CASHNYRO," then a pillar of light wrapped them, "It's done," amazed Gar saw how he slowly lifted over the ground and then turned to see his little companion and saw her full of joy and then a similar expression appeared in his, but suddenly, like in slow motion (and when I said slow motion is slow motion), one of the dogs they believed have lost jumped from nowhere knocking Gar and pulling him out of the light at the same time Etain's eyes widened and her face change to a one full of desperation when saw how her friend was being pulled apart from her, then her desperation changed to horror when realized towards where they were falling.

"**GAAAAAAAARRRRR, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"** she cried as she extended her hand like trying to reach him.

"**EEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNN,"** Gar cried at the same time he extended his hand too as he and the dog began to fall into the cliff, and then, while he fell, he could see a blindly flash of light from where she was and as quickly as came, despaired, and where his little friend was, now was nothing.** "NOOOOOOOOOO, EEEETAAAAAIIIIIN,"** and then, he despaired into the shades of the cliff, but after a few moments of silence, a green owl left of among the leftovers and flew towards the highest point of the cliff, once there, flew in circles over the place where Etain was before emitting a painful and sad screech, then suddenly, he could see in the ground an small shine and carefully landed, there, in the ground saw Etain's necklace with its shiny blue crystal, carefully he wrapped it with his claws and then took off and left towards the mountains until finally he got lost of view but, if somebody was been there to observe the scene could have sworn to see tears in the eyes of the bird.

TEEN TITANS SONGS STARTS AS THE SCENE FADED TO BLACK

**FANFICTION PRESENTS:**

**A DREAMSWALKER'S FANFIC**

IMAGINE A SECUENCE WITH THE BACKGROUND IN BLACK AND THE SILHOUETTES OF THE TITANS IN MATCHING COLORS (ROBIN IN RED, RAVEN IN PURPLE, CYBORG IN BLUE, BEATSBOY IN GREEN, STARFIRE IN ORANGE) AND THE ENEMYES IN WHITE.

_When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_

_From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)_

_Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)_

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop until the job gets done_

'_Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_If your heart is black, you better watch out_

_You cannot escape the team_

_When they catch you, there won't be any doubt_

_You've been beaten by the teens_

_beaten by the teens_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

_When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_

_From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO!_

TEEN TITANS!

-TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT—TT—TT-TT-

(SONG ENDS AND THE ESCENE FADED TO A PANORAMIC OF JUMP CITY)

**JUMP CITY, 8 YEARS LATER.**

The dark shape of the T Tower with its flashing lights at the top and the moon at its back rose proudly of among all the buildings of the bay in the background of the night, at least it was the impression that had that white cloaked and solitary figure who observed it from its point at the top of one of the tallest buildings of the financial zone of the town, the fact that the wind was blowing like a gelid and sharply knife didn't seem to bothered it of its apparently deep thought as the steam of its breathing appeared and despaired with any exhalation, then a flash of light followed for the far sound of an explosion caught its attention and quickly turned its face to try to find the direction from it comes, then spotted a column of smoke which seems be coming from the industrial district at the other side of the city.

"There!." Said with a feminine and melodious voice as she performed a huge jump to the next building and headed towards the direction she thought will find what she was looking for.

-TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT-

Cinderblock roared defiant as he tossed another car towards the titans who simply split before it hit the ground beneath them and exploded it in huge ball of fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, MY BABY, you'll pay for that rocky face! (a/n: yep, **that** was the T-CAR)" Cyborg yelled as he pointed his sonic cannon at full power towards the rocky mass before him - "That'll be the last innocent car you'll destroy," then shot hitting Cinderblock directly in the chest sending him fly towards a brick wall.

"Well done Cyborg," shouted Robin at the same time he let drop several explosive balls after jumped over Cinderblock creating a dense cloud of dust in the process. "Raven, Star, now!"

Then Star began her air assault shooting several energy bolts before Cinderblock could even stood himself up hitting him hardly in almost every part of his body leaving him motionless when suddenly a huge truck wrapped in a black aura smashed him like a bug.

"That must hurt," said Raven as she floated over the pile of broken bricks and gnarled irons where Cinderblock lay as the rest began to approached, but suddenly Ciderblock's hand rose from among the rubbish wrapping Raven.

"RAVEN," BB cried as he changed in a hummingbird to dodged a piece of brash that left shot when Cinderblock arose himself with an astounding speed.

"Friend Raven, let her go you...!" before she could finished, Starfire was hit by a massive hand of rock.

"STARFIR...unnngh," then Robin was hit by the flying Starfire leaving them unconscious before they hit the ground before the worried look of Cyborg.

"STAR, ROB... uuuuufffh," Cyborg's moment of distraction gave Cinderblock the chance to knocking him with the engine of truck he's just picked up from the ground. "Dude, that's not the right way of handle a fine piece of machinery like that," said before passed out.

"GUYS," worried, BB said as he observed his three fellows on the ground.

"Let...me...go," shouted Raven as she tried of released herself from the deadly embrace of Cinderblock's hand when a green roaring velociraptor jumped over his face and wildly began to scratch his face with his claws causing him a series of marks in his hard skin, then Cinderblock grabbed BB with his free hand and tossed him towards several load boxes many yards away.

"BEAST BOY, now I'm really angry," then Raven's eyes began to glow but as soon Ciderblock saw that increased the force in his hand making her cry of pain.

-TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT-

"All you partners are out of the fight," said to herself the white cloaked woman as she watched carefully the battle crouched on the roof of one of the many warehouses of the place. "And you are in bad shape," she continued as observed BB rising from among a pile of broken wood boxes, "what are you going to do now, Gar".

-TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT--TT-

"Ungh, that was very kind less of him," a dizzy BB said rubbing his head as he stood himself when Raven's cry reached his ears, "Raven," then turning his face saw how Raven passed out for the pain that Cinderblock was inflicting her, "RAVEN!", '_whatdoIdonow, whatdoIdonow, I can't keep a long battle with Cinderblock alone, and If I don't do something he will kill them, he'll kill her, I have to stop him fast... wait! ... FAST, that's it, but, if somebody see... NO, it's not time of doubts, I have to save her, so, here we go'_, then forgetting his own pain his face changed to a one full of determination. "HEY YOU, STONE BRIAN, OVERHERE," he shouted successfully grabbing Cinderblock's attention to him, what happen next just took a few seconds.

As soon as Cinderblock turned to see BB, like a flash, Best Boy stormed with an unnatural speed towards him who immediately tried to hit him throwing another part of the destroyed truck at him, but, BB just dodged it jumping in the air and before land he shift into a cheetah (all without stop) increasing of this way more the speed of his race, so, when he was enough close him he jumped like if Cinderblock was a prey but, in midair he changed into a rhinoceros to increase of this way the power of his charged knocking him with such force and violence that Cinderblock lost his grip over Raven as he left shot by the air, when BB saw that, in fractions of seconds he changed again in wolf and using Cinderblock's falling body like a springboard he changed his direction for this way to intercept Raven before she could hit the ground, so, as soon as it began, it finished, with BB performing an sweeping landing with the unconscious Raven on his back and a finally knocked out Cinderblock smashing violently another wall several yards away.

After land, BB carefully leaned back on his stomach and slowly he bowed himself laterally to allow Raven slip off softly of his back to the ground, after see Raven was safety at his side quickly he rose his body and turned back to where Cinderblock lay to make sure he didn't be trying to do another surprise counterattack, he reminded his guarding position for a few moments when suddenly a wave of pain traveled his body breaking his concentration causing him back to his human form and then, finally, he collapsed over the ground.

"As brave and heroic like always, isn't it," a sweet voice tell him while he lay motionless over the cold concrete, at first he couldn't recognize the voice so he slowly opened his eyes to see who was talking to him, at first his sight blurred but slowly improved allowing see the grinning face of a beautifully white cloaked girl seeing him with a deep blue eyes, "I can't believe I've finally found you, my dear Gar?".

"Wh-who are you," he asked weakly, "How do you know my na...?" but he was silenced when the girl daintily put a finger on his mouth.

"Ssshhh, don't say anything, you still weak, but don't worry, I never will do something that could harm you, so relax and sleep that soon we'll see us again, my dear green elf," she said with a gaze full of love.

"How did you call me," BB eyes widened when heard the last comment as he tried to rose himself but immediately the girl ran and despaired among the shades of the lonely place, "WHO ARE YOU," he shouted to the shadows as the sound of sirens began to fill the place and blue and red flash lights illuminated the place, then a frantic girl voice asking him if he was OK when the pain returned to his body and all in Best Boy's world became black.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:**

**They you have, the first episode of my newest Fic is up, is my first TT fic so It still been a work in progress, so if you liked it, please send your reviews and opinions (Anonymous reviews are set if you are not a member of FanFic, remember NO FLAMES! but constructive critics are welcome like always), so, see you soon, and remember, "_an active imagination is the key for a better life"_. CYA!.**

**P.D.: If you like or have time, please read and review my other fic "Blades of Power", it has a little lack of reviews, OK, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not owner of the TEEN TITANS (which belongs to DC Comics and Time Warner Cable company) except for the characters created especially for this fanfic and the story line, I don't do it to get money, I just do it for my fun and yours. (I'm just writing this because if I don't I will have a legion of lawyers knocking at my door.)**

**A/n: _Italics _- is for a memory or a flash back not to be confuse with _'Italics'_ which are thoughts.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

_"What's your name?"_

_"Garfield, but… call me Gar."_

_Darkness and silence, were the only things in his mind until these words echoed as a flash of a memory of his past filled the emptiness before him, the memory of the inexpressive 7 year old Garfield Logan sat in the couch of that gray painted room, always under the gaze of one guard in an olive green uniform, he had been waiting for an hour, at least it was what he thought when a sudden voice grabbed his attention._

_"Logan! You can come in now."_

_He turned his face towards the source of that voice, there, he could see a young African-American woman wearing a white laboratory robe, long curly hair and a smile on her face calling him from the door at the other side of the room. "Don't worry Logan, you didn't do anything bad, at least not this time." She told him with a grin which Gar returned equally and as he climbed down of the couch and slowly walked towards her, once he was next her, she held his hand in hers and together stepped into the office. As the young woman closed the door carefully behind them, Garfield scanned the room with his eyes like he always did every time he entered to that office. And, like always, he found the same scene. The office was painted gray like all the other rooms in the building with which had a PC phone and many other office implements carefully placed beside of a couple of chairs, at his left Gar observed an small table with a coffeepot and at his right a filing cabinet. This wasn't the first time he had been in that office the past year. Sometimes to receive reprimands for some mischief or for disobeying orders. Other times, to simply talk to him about his academic and physical progress, but this time, he felt that something new was going to happen._

_"Private Logan, please take a seat, I have something important to tell you." A tall man in his early thirties, with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing a military style green suit sat on the other side of the desk, said in a deep, clear voice as he typed something in the computer._

_"Yes sir!" Gar responded to him dryly and immediately did what he was told. Once the man saw, he continued typing for a couple minutes more and when finally finished shut down the screen and changed his full attention to the little green boy before him as a strange and dark smile appeared on his faced when he saw the expression in Gar's eyes: a mixture of fear and hate towards him, and them._

_"Tell me Logan, how long have you being here?" He asked resting his elbows on the desk and resting his chin over his knuckles._

_"I think a year sir," He responded never braking his gaze from the man in front of him._

_"Yes, a year, and all this time you have been training alone, is that correct, private?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Well, starting today that will change, listen carefully private, the dear doctor Freeman here has a present..." He said changing his gaze from Gar to the young woman standing behind the boy and then back to him "...I think that it is time to try something new, send the girl!" He ordered through the intercom on his desk and moments later, another guard walked into the office with a nervous black haired girl with him. She looked slightly younger than Gar and was wearing the same kind of white jumpsuit as him. Then the doctor stepped towards them, took the girl's hand and kindly lead her to the chair next Gar. As soon as the young girl took a seat, the man instructed the guard to leave them alone, at which he nodded and immediately exited of the office, once the guard has closed the door the man stood up himself and with a hard expression on his face he told him..._

_"Private RPCNC01!" _

_"SIR!" Gar responded and immediately jumped out of his seat taking a firm stance causing the little girl gasp._

_"Meet private RPCNB02! From today on she will train, sleep, eat and work with you like a combat unit, she is now your responsibility, do you understand private?"_

_"YES SIR!"_

_"Good! Now the doctor and I have to leave for a few minutes, you two will stay here until we'll return and then we'll take you to your new quarters, you will have to take care of her in the meantime, is that clear!"_

_"CLEAR SIR!" Gar responded remaining his firm stance. Seeming satisfied with the answer the officer, with Dr. Freeman in tow, headed in silence to the exit._

_"One more thing..." The man said as he stopped himself momentarily before closing the door._

_"Sir?" Gar said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head._

_"Don't touch my PC like last time, besides, I've changed the Internet access password so this time you won't be able to use it!" Luckily for Gar he was turned so he could not see his face when heard that._

_"Yes sir," a non-enthusiastic Gar responded as he drooped his ears. Then the officer closed the door leaving the couple of young kids alone with an awkward silence filling the room. Then Gar took his seat again and, sighing, he directed his gaze to the floor remaining in that position for several minutes, when, suddenly, a sobbing sound snapped him out of his boredom and he turned to face the little girl next him, of whom he saw her little body shake as she tried to wipe some tears off her checks with her left hand._

_"Are you OK?" He asked her with a very low voice._ _"Why are you crying?" Concerned, he asked again but instead of a respond she just shrugged and turned to the other side. "Come on, tell me, why are you crying?" He insisted as he stood up from his chair and began to walk towards her._

_"As if you care!" She said without turning her gaze._

_"Of course I care!"_

_"Yes, but just because they told you to!"_

_"That's not true, I care because I don't like see others cry,"_

_"Don't be a lair!_"

_"I'm not lying, don't cry, tell me what's wrong."_

_"You wouldn't understand."_

_"What wouldn't I understand_?"

_Then, the now annoyed girl, thinking that the only way to stop him from bugging her was to answer him, turned to look at him directly in the eyes and after taking a deep breath said "You would not understand how It feels been alone in a place you don't know, how alone it feels to be surrounded by strange people who just tell you what to do, could you understand that!" She yelled at him irritated with tears in her eyes. "If only my mother, or my father, or even one of my pets were with me I would not feel so alone and scared" She concluded in an almost unhearable voice as she returned her gaze to the floor and her sobs became stronger._

_"Yes, I know" He simply responded in a very soft tone causing her eyes to widen as the implications of that simple answer sank into her mind, then slowly turned to see the green boy next her but, he wasn't there anymore. Puzzled, she searched around the room but without luck. It was like if he'd simply disappeared. _

_"Wh-where are you?" She asked and, almost like as if answering her she could feel something wet in her hand. Confused, she turned down and saw a little green puppy licking it. At first she didn't know what to do but then, forgetting everything, carefully picked him up and then began to pet him and, slowly, all of her fears and anguishes dissapeared. Minutes passed, then finally she felt herself more relaxed than she had been in a long time, then, like sensing she was more calm, the little dog jumped off her lap and headed to the other side of the room. "Where are you going?" She asked as she followed him with her eyes but again widened when saw how the once little puppy shift into the form of a little green boy._

_"I hope you fell better now," He said, grinning._

_"YOU CAN CHANGE OF FORM, YOU MUST BE A FOREST ELF!" She said amazed._

_"A what?" He asked arching his eyebrow._

_"A Forest Elf! I didn't look at you carefully before so I didn't notice it!" She responded as she walked towards him. "You have pointed ears like me also you can change your shape, but, I never read about an elf with green skin before," she said. _

_"You mean there are more like me outside?"_

_"Oh yea!" she nodded "From where I come from all of us have pointy ears."_

_"Really?"_

_"Hmmhmm!"_

_"But, I'm not a elf..."_

_"No? Well, that doesn't matter, my name is Etain."_

_"Etain is a pretty name, at least it's better than RPCNB02," At that Etain just giggled when saw Gar perform his best imitation of one of the guards._

_"You're funny!"_

_"And green" Another chuckled escaped from their lips and all the tension and distrust between them dissapeared._

_"Should I just call you green elf?" She asked as she gasped for air._

_"Huh?"_

_"Yea, I already told you my name and you didn't tell me yours!"_

_"My name?"_

_"Yes, tell me, what's your name?"_

_"Garfield, but, call me Gar" He responded smiling at his new friend._

_"Well, nice to meet you, Gar."_

_"Nice to meet you too, Etain." _

"Beast Boy?"

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"Beast Boy!" A new voice reached his mind as the memory faded and then a blurred silhouette appeared before him. "Beast Boy, are you awake? Can you hear me?" A concerned voice asked him and then his gaze cleared allowing see two beautiful lavender eyes observing him.

"Rae - Raven, is that you?" He asked weakly.

"Thank Azarath! You're awake!" She said smiling and with a tear in her eye. "You never ever do that to me again!" Raven said as she wrapped him in a tight embrace "When I saw you faint like that I was afraid you could be dead!"

"Hey Rae, humm, I'm glad you are happy for me but... where are we? This isn't the med lab. What happened? Are you hugging me!" A confused and blushing BB asked with his head on Raven's shoulder and then she realized what she was doing and quickly unwrapped her arms from around him and resumed her sitting position beside BB's bed.

"I-I'm just glad to see you are better now," She nervously said as she pulled her dark blue cloak over her head and turned to the other side of the room to hide her blush from BB. "How do you feel?" She asked now with her usual monotone voice.

"Well, if you don't count that my head hurts as if I was hit by a brick wall," he said while thinking _'that it's partially true,' _"...Also I see sparks every time I breath and my entire body is asking for more morphine... I would say that I'm just glad of to be conscious, at least now I know what's happening around here," He responded as he touched his hands to his bandaged head and ribs as he lazily rested his head on his pillow.

"Well, I would feel the same way if I had two ribs shattered, a severe concusion, and several large bruises. By the way, we are in the hospital and you've been out since yesterday, when the authorities arrived none of us were in the right condition to take you back to the tower, so they brought you here," She said returning her gaze to him.

"Are you okay Rae? The last time I saw you were unconscious," He said turning up to her.

"I'm fine, all of us are fine, I just ache a bit from Cinderblock's squeeze but nothing's broken. Cy just got a few scratches in his armor, and Star and Robin are perfectly fine."

"So in other words, I'm the only idiot who landed in the hospital," He said a little frustrated.

"Don't say that Beast Boy!" She said a little angry and then her gaze softened again, "From what I know, thanks to you, nobody else was severely wounded or killed." Then she took his hand, "You are the only one who finished harmed is not because you made a mistake or was stupid, you are here because somehow you fought alone to try and keep us save and you were willing to pay the price to do it," She continued as a timid smile appeared in her face, "What did you do? I don't know, but I'm happy that you just got here alive and not inside a body bag." She squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Rae," He said in a murmur and then he returned the squeeze with an smile.

"You're welcome," She responded and then they remained, staring at each other in silence for a while, lost in each other eyes until the sound of somebody turning the knob of the door snapped them back to reality and quickly Raven moved her hand away from Beast Boy's and, a little embarrassed turned to see who was walking into the room.

"Yo man! Guys, BB's up!" Cyborg said cheerfully when saw his friend awake and immediately stepped towards the odd couple front him with Robin and Starfire in tow.

"Beast Boy! I see you're better now," Robin said with a smile and an expression of relief on his face.

"Friend Beast Boy! I'm so glad to see you are awake!" Star said and quickly raced towards him and in a single and clean move she lifted him from the bed and squeezed him in one of her infamous deadly hugs and received a panicked look from all the others.

"Thanks... Star... need... air... (crack!)... another... rib... broken... too... much... pain... somebody... call... doctors... painkillers... NOW!"

"STAR! STOP! IF CINDERBLOCK DID NOT KILL HIM YOU WILL!" Raven shouted as Starfire released him and set him back on his bed causing him hit the headboard in the process.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" BB yelled arching his body in pain and both hands on his head when another cracking sound could be heard and then he wrapped his ribs with his arms. "OH THE PAIN! IT HURTS! SOMEBODY STOP THE PAIN!"

"OH GOD, I'M SOOO SORRY BEAST BOY, ARE YOU OK!" Alarmed, Raven said when she realized what was happened and quickly began to nurse him.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"Ha! Poor guy!" A bald man in a black suit and dark glasses chuckled as he observed what was happening through his telescope set it in a window of a building on the other side of the street when suddenly the ring tone of his cell-phone grabbed his attention and he immediately answered.

"Smith! Yes sir, I'm watching him right now," The man said to the person on the other side of line as he continued observing the scene. "No sir, he's not alone, they are with him right now and the goth one hasn't left him alone for more than five minutes since he arrived... No sir, I haven't seen her yet but I'm pretty sure she's in the city... right sir, as soon as they are together I'll make sure you know... are you sure sir? ... as you say sir," Then he hit the hang up button and returned the phone to his pocket and continued with his surveillance task in silence.

**To be continued...**

**Well, it is done! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I liked I did writing it, so please send your reviews, remember no flames, but constructive critics are welcome like always, and remember, "_an active imagination is the key for a better life."_ See you soon, bye!**

**P.S. If you wish, you can also read and review my other Fic, "Blades of Power" in the Kim Possible section, I assure you will enjoy it.**

All editing done in this episode was done by Darkdemon3592 (Thx a lot: Dreams-walker)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, finally! I'm presenting you the episode 3 of this fic, I'm very, very sorry for the big delay but I had a lot of work besides some technical problems, but, finally here you have so enjoy and please, DON'T USE POINTY THINGS ON ME, THEY REALLY HURTS!.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owner of the TEEN TITANS (which belongs to DC Comics and the Time Warner Cable company) except for the characters created especially for this fanfic and the story line, I don't do it to get money, I just do it for my fun and yours. (Yes, yes, I know, it is boring to read this always in every fanfic you read, but you know, some day, the almighty lawyers of Warner Brothers will make a mistake, and then, they will be all mine, MUAHAHAHAHA!.)**

**A/n: _Italics _- is for a memory or a flash back not to be confuse with _'Italics'_ which are thoughts and _Italics_ is for music lyrics.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"I'm so bored," the bald man said as he let out a yawn and stretched himself on his chair, the sun had already fallen and now he looked through his telescope time after time as the group of teenagers in the building in front of his window. "I'd already forgotten how boring it can be to do this job alone. Well, let's see, what are they talking about." Slowly, he turned on a small device similar to a hair dryer. Pointing it towards the same hospital window the titans were behind, and almost immediately, the audio of their conversation could be heard through a small speaker on the table of the room.

**_"Well, that will do the trick."_** He could hear the voice of one the doctors talking.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"I've just given him an analgesic and a sedative. That will allow him to sleep without pain tonight and by tomorrow morning he can go home," The doctor stated as he handed the hypodermic back to the nurse beside him.

"Thanks a lot doc, you're my savior," BB said with a grin of relief as the medication began to make an effect in him. "Hey loog guys, I hafe fie finghers on my 'and," he said as he toyed with his right hand in front of him. Before him sat, on his bed, dumbfounding sight of many presents.

"Yea, yea man, you have five on that hand, too," Cy said to his friend as kindly as he could and helped him lean back on his pillow.

"Deelly!" BB said and then looked at his other hand, "Yay! Coooooooollll!"

"Great and I thought he couldn't be any more stupid," Raven said smacking her own forehead.

The doctor surveyed the scene."I don't understand, I never seen that before, not with a dose like that..."

"Mental note, keep BB away of the medicines cabinet," Cy said and all nodded in agreement while BB played the "red baron" with his hands.

"Well that's not important, thank you very much doctor and sorry for all the trouble," Robin said staring at BB.

"Don't worry that's why I'm here, well, I have to see others patients before go home, so good night to you all, see you tomorrow," the doctor said and he and the nurse exited the room.

"Good night," they all said in unison, except for BB who was now pretending to have a talk show with his hands.

"Well I think it is time that we also leave, the visiting hours are almost over and we need to rest too," Robin said and slowly began to walk towards the door "Good night Beast boy, see you tomorrow."

"I second that, I'm tired too, night B," Cy agreed and followed his leader.

"Yes friend Beast Boy, have a good sleep, we will see you tomorrow," Star said and glanced at Raven,"Friend Raven, are you going to stay with friend Beast Boy again?" she asked before leaving the room.

"No Star, tonight I think I need a little rest in my own bed," she replied '_Now that I know he will be okay.'_

"Oh! Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the hall," she said and then floated out the door.

"Well Beast Boy, I'll see you tomorrow, good night," she said in her monotone as she observed him finally falling sleep.

"Yea, (yawn) that's ok, have a good night too, see ya' tomorrow," he said with his eyes half closed, then she began to float to the exit "Hey Rae! Wait! I need to tell you something before you go!"

Then, a little puzzled, she turned and slowly headed towards him. "What is it Beast Boy?"

"Please, come closer," he told her and, a little annoyed thinking that he just want to play another of his games as a cause of the medication, she sighed but decided to be indulge him and bended her body towards him. "Closer, closer, more, a little more," he told her until they were almost nose to nose.

"What do you want to tell me that you need me to be that close for?" she said now showing a little annoyance.

"Just want to give you the thanks for stay with me all this time," then, subconsciously, he gave her a small quick peck in the nose, "Thanks for everything Rae, night, see you tomorrow," and then he finally fell sleep so he could not see what happened next.

_'Did he just do what I think he did?'_ she thought and, for the first time in her life, all rational functions in her brain simply were knocked out so she didn't realized that she still had her face just to a couple of inches from BB's, then slowly she rose herself and carefully touched with the fingers of her right hand to her nose as a deep crimson blush appeared on her cheeks. Finally, a small smile spread over her face at the same time her brain resumed its functions and then slowly headed to the door and just before exiting, turned to see him asleep and said in a whisper, "Good night, BB." Then, using her powers, she wrapped him up and turned off the lights, and then, after one last glance, she closed the door.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"That killed the boredom!" The bald man said as he laughed like a maniac before the antics of BB. "Besides, that was a very smooth move of him, kiss the girl like that! That guy is a genius!"

"That's what I heard about," a cold voice said behind him and his grin disappeared...

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

Robin tapped his foot impatiently as he waited just outside of the hospital for Cyborg, who went to pick up the car. "Where is he?" he asked himself when the lights of an arriving SUV illuminated him and could hear the mumbling voice of his friend cursing as he climbed down out of the vehicle. "Why did it take you so long?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE JUST WHEN I ARRIVE FOR THE CAR THERE WAS A POLICE OFFICER AND A TOW TRUCK READY TO TAKE THE CAR AND WHEN I SAW THEM THEY GAVE ME THIS!" he shouted waving his arms in the air and then gave Robin a piece of paper.

"A TICKET FOR $200 DOLLARS!" It was Robin's turn to shout when read it.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"WHO'S THERE!" the bald man asked as he quickly turned and took a 9mm Beretta from a hidden hostler inside his jacket and pointed it towards the source of the voice.

"Calm down old man, be care with that, you could hurt someone with that, especially you," A young teenager stepped out of the shadows of the dim corner of the room he was. He had red hair and aqua blue eyes with a well built body. He was wearing a black and red jumpsuit and over it, a dark gray bulletproof vest and a sword attached at his back. "Now, down your gun before I lose my patience," He said with a voice full of arrogance as he walked towards the man before him and stopped himself a few feet in front of him.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

Starfire was patiently waiting for Raven sitting in one of the many chairs in the hospital's waiting room when the dinging sound of the elevator doors opening caught her eye and she saw Raven stepping out of it. "Friend Raven, over here!" Star called to her waving her hands as she stood up and floated towards her. "Are you ready to return to home, friend Raven?" she asked her once she was next to her.

"Yes Star, we can go home..." she said as she looked for something in her ropes.

"What's wrong friend?"

"I think that I've forgotten my communicator in Beast Boy's room," she said, a little annoyed. "Great! Now I have to go back for it!"

"Would you like me accompany you friend Raven?"

"No, that's ok Star. It'll just take a moment, if you like you can go with the others, I'll reach you in few minutes."

"Ok, see you in the land vehicle," then Starfire floated towards the exit at the same time Raven headed back to the elevator.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"Beorn! What the hell are you doing here!" the man asked him never breaking his gaze.

"Please, as if you didn't know it, John. Please, save yourself a lot of problems and down your gun."

"Don't be foolish kid, you know very well I can't do that!"

"As obstinate as always, huh?" he said as he clenched his fists, "You know you can't beat me just with a gun..."

"You wanna bet? Remember, I trained you, besides, I can't let you do whatever you are going to do," John said as he kept his pistol pointing to the head of the young man before him.

"Oh! But I've already did, with the simple fact of being here, talking with you..." Beorn said with a smile.

"What do you mean...? Oh god!"

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

The quite darkness of BB's room gave the impression that the time had stopped and the soft sound of the peaceful breath of the sleeping green teenager was the only thing that could be heard when a dark silhouette appeared at the window of the room. Outside, a young girl with short blond hair and green eyes wearing a black and blue jumpsuit and the same kind of bullet proof vest that Beorn had landed over the cornice front the room's window. Slowly, she slided her hand inside one of the pockets of her utility belt and took a small glass cutter and just when she prepared to carry out a cut she noticed that the window was slightly open. "Well, well. Someone forgot to set the lock, humph! Less work for me..." she murmured to herself and returned the small cutter to her pocket and quietly slided with her gloved hands to the window. Suddenly, a sound of someone shouting distracted her momentarily and turned down and saw Robin and Cyborg arguing about something.

**_"A TICKET FOR $200 DOLLARS! I TOLD YOU TO USE THE HOSPITAL PARKING LOT!"_ **

At that she just shook her head and finished to slip herself inside.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"OH NO MAN! YA'LL DIDN'T TELL ME THAT! BESIDES, IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I PUT IN ENOUGH COINS!" Cy countered pointing to his leader.

"I DID TELL YOU! BUT NOOOOOO! YOU SAID, MY CAR, MY CHOICE OF PARKING SPOT!" Robin said.

"SO NOT!"

"SO TO!"

"SO NOT!"

"SO TO!"

"SO NOT!"

"SO NOT!"

"SO TO!"

"HA! GOTCHA! And you'll have to pay the ticket!" Robin said with a triumphant grin.

"DAMN!" Cy cursed and shrugged in defeat when Starfire stepped next to them.

"Friends, why are shouting like that?" she asked innocently.

"Huuummmmmmm! nothing!" both males responded in unison as a sweat drop appeared on their foreheads.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked when he noticed her absence.

"Oh! She had to go back for something, but she told me she won't delay too much!"

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"Hilda!" John said with his eyes wide opened.

"That's right, all I had to do was distract you as she snuck herself into Garfield's room..." he said confidently, "I bet you never saw it comin', old man, besides, like always, you're working alone and don't have any backup." John smirked at the last comment. "What's so funny?"

"You know, I _always _have backup but just use it when really needed, like now." Then, he moved his head towards the lapel of his dark suit.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"Well, well, sweetheart, it's time to take a little trip..." Hilda said as she approached BB with a hypodermic in her hand.

"If you put a single finger over him, I'll make sure you won't live to see a new day," a girl's voice at her right told her menacingly. Immediately, she turned to see the white clotted figure of a young girl step with her hands pointing towards her glowing with white energy. "Valkyrie, or I must call you, Hilda..."

"I can't believe it, is it you Bansh!" but in that moment, the door was opened revealing the dark blue cloaked figure of Raven who saw the two females in the BB's room. One ready to inject him with god knows what and the other ready to blast the other one with some kind of white energy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE DOING IN BEAST BOY'S ROOM! ANSWER BEFORE I BLOW BOTH OF YOU TO OBLIVION!" Raven demanded as a black aura began to be form around her and her eyes turned to white.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"Now!" John said to the little microphone hidden in his suit. At the same he pulled the trigger of his gun and a refulgent flash of light filled the small room accompanied by the dry sound of detonation.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

"What's wrong Cyborg?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow when saw his metallic friend turn his head up suddenly towards the building on the other side of the street.

"My auditive sensors registered the sound of a firing gun!"

"WHERE!" Robin demanded, now in full mission mode.

"There! In that window!" Cy responded pointing to the window question.

"CYBORG, STARFIRE, QUICK, LET'S GO TO CHECK WHAT'S HAPPENNING!" Robin commanded as he shot his grappling gun and took his communicator to call Raven.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

The three girls were trapped in a death point, unable to make any move in fear that the other could take advantage of it when the beeping sound of Raven's communicator over the bureau distracted them. Suddenly, one of the walls of the room exploded filling the place with smoke and dust.

**To be continued...**

**Well, here you have it boys and girls, episode 3, again, I'm very sorry for the delay but I hope it was deserved of it and you've enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it, so please send your reviews, remember no flames, but constructive critics are welcome like always, also, I'd like to give the thanks to all of you who already sent your reviews: acosta pérez josé ramiro, warprince2000, Teen Titans rule, ShadeyMike, Jedi Master, crimson, beast boy, The Ubermann, darkdemon3592(my good friend and beta reader), TheKidFromTheSouth, cRiTiC123, non-Christian and Digicowboy, I've loved them all, thank you, and I hope more of you send me more, well that's all for now and remember, "_An active imagination is the key for a better life."_ See you soon, bye!**

**P.S. If you wish, you can also read and review my other Fic, "Blades of Power" in the Kim Possible section, I assure you will enjoy it.**

All editing done in this episode was done by Darkdemon3592 (Thx a lot: Dreams-walker)


End file.
